Hidden Desire
by Yagyu123
Summary: It's been a month since Karma and I have been dating but we havem't done it in a while. What is this that i'm feeling? This rated M becausebof sexual content. The epilogue of my story "In Denial"


As promised a rated M story for the good ending of "In Denial" :3

Nagisa's POV

It's been a month since Karma and I have been going out and he asked me to a date today. I was so happy when he did... maybe we can do something else after... geez i'm such a pervert... eversince that time Karma and I haven't done it... I guess he is controling himself... As I look at the time I was already late.

"Shit I was talking to myself for too long" I said while in hurry to leave.

When I reached the mall I saw Karma playing with his phone. Karma was wearing a maroon polo and brown pants.

"Sorry I am late" I said while panting

"It's alright, I didn't wait long" said Karma

"Liar, you're sweating" is what I wanted to say when

"Shall we go?" said Karma while reaching his hand to me

I held on to his hand and nodded

As we were walking, I noticed he is carrying a paper bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked

"You'll know later" said Karma with a smirk

Why do I feel a chill on my spine

"We'll be watching this " he said while pointing a poster

"B-but it's R-18 they won't let us in" I said

Wait a minute that's not I was so supposed to say

"Of course they would with these" Karma showed a lot of cash

I sweatdropped. I forgot Karma IS rich

So we bought some popcorn and a sode and went in. We were stopped by an usher but Karma paid the usher so he let us in.

"See what did I tell you" said Karma

I grin. Karma held my hand and led me to the darkest place of the theater.

"We'll sit here" said Karma

Karma sat on the edge and I sat next to him. And them the movie started.

The movie opens with two people having sex in many positions.

"Fuck...i'm getting hard because i'm imagining Karma doing that to me"

I glanced at Karman to see if he noticed. Luckily he was too absorbed in the movie.

"Nagisa" whispered Karma

"Wh-what is it?" I whispered while sweat started dripping

Please don't notice

Please don't notice

Please don't notice

Karma's hand then went to my crotch.

"Oh, looks like someone is enjoying the movie" whispered Karma

"I-it's your fault for choosing this movie...you know i'm not very good with this kind of movies" I said

"Shall I take responsibility?" said Karma with smirk

Karma unzipped my zipper and groped my crotch

"What are yo-" I was stopped when Karma's hand covered my mouth

"You don't want the others to find out now, do we?" whispered Karma with a devilish grin

I stuttered when Karma unveiled my dick

He started stroking it

I moan and covered my mouth with my hand

Karma started very slowly and became faster and faster

Ah...nngh...

Karma's grip tightened and his stroking became very fast

"I'm...about to..ah...cum"

Then semen started to discharge from my dick.

I started panting

was about to do the same thing to Karma when a couple sat next to us so I stopped.

And then after a while the movie ended

When we got out of the theater I rushed to the comfort room together with Karma.

Luckily no one was around so we went to a cubicle

"What am I going to with this?" I said while looking at my cum-stained shirt

"I'll clean it for you" said Karma

He started licking places where there was stains

Fuck... it feels so good

After a while it was all gone

"There... your all clean" said Karma

He was about to leave when I pulled his sleeve

"I-its my turn now" I said while blushing and avoiding eye contact.

I made Karma sit in the toilet and unzipped his pants.

I started to lick his underwear where his dick is

"Geez Nagisa, stop being a tease" said Karma while uncovering his huge dick.

The size of it always surprises me.

I started to lick the tip.

Karma moans

His moans are turning me on... So I started stroking his dick with my mouth.

Karma then patted my head while moaning

His deep voice echoed through the comfort room

I then began to deep throat

"Nagi..ah...you're...good at this" said Karma

I was curious of Karma's face so peeked at him.

He had a blushing face and face filled with pleasure.

Shit...Karma is so hot when he is aroused.

"Nagisa...i'm...about to...ahh"

I gulped Karma's semen. And licked the excess.

"My shirt got even dirtier" I said

"That is what the paper bag's for" said Karma

Karma stepped out and gave me the paper bag.

As I open the paper bag I saw a light blue dress

"Karma! Why a dress of all things?!" I said

"Because you'll look cute in it" said Karma

"Just...because tou said so doesn't mean i'll be wearing it" i said with a blushing face

I exited the cubicle and was wearing the dress

"But you still ended up wearing it" said Karma with a smirk

I looked away from him while blushing

He came closer and whispered

"Don't worry, you look great in it" said Karma

I undid my pigtails so I won't be recognized by anyone but Karma

"Shall we go to our next stop?" said Karma

I nodded and held his hand. We went out of the mall and walked for a while.

"See that café over there? Every weekend they give couples one free item on the menu" said Karma

"So this is what this dress is for" I said

"Not entirely" said Karma

I looked at him with suspicion and then he said

"Let's enter"

When we entered, it was full couples. We saw a vacant table near the window so we decised to go there.

A waitress handed us a menu and asked Karma what we like.

Why do I feel like her gaze different towards Karma

"I'll be having some waffles and" Karma looked at me

"I'll be having the same" said I

"Is there anything else you like, Nagisa?" said Karma

"A parfait please" I said to Karma with glowing eyes

"What she said" said Karma

The waitress left and went to the counter.

"That waitress certainly likes you" I said

"Don't worry about it" said Karma

"But-" I was stopped when the waitress gave us some water. She placed it on Karma's side. Oi i'm here too is what I wanted to say. Karma glanced at me and I think he noticed my frustration so he passed me the water for me to cooldown.

After a while our orders came. Again it was all places near Karma and he passed it to me yet again. Despite all this the food tasted great. While eating, we talked about random topics. When we were finished Karma called the waitress to pay. The waitress handed a small tray to Karma and there he put our payment. The waitress kept asking Karma questions like when will he come back, does he still like anything on the menu, etc.

Because of this I was so pissed so I stood up, grabbed Karma's collar, and forced a kiss on the lips with him. With this the waitress said "I-I see then" and went away. I quickly pulled Karma out of the café and walked for a while when were already far away from the café, my legs became weak.

Karma then noticing this, hugged me.

"Actually the thing you did back there...made me happy" said Karma in a soft voice

"It's your fault for being too handsome" I said while hiding my face on his shoulder

"No one would replace you in my heart though" said Karma with a grin

"Prove it" I said

Karma lifted my chin kissed me on the lips. This feels different from the others we did...it feels warm.

"It's getting late now so see you tomorrow" said Karma

I pulled on his polo and said while blushing and looking away

"How about we continue where we left off at the bathroom"

Karma laughed and said "Then let's go to my house"

Together, we went to Karma's house. I texted to mother that I will be staying at Karma's for the night. At first we passed time till it was already night time. We ate dinner and went straight to Karma's room

I sat on the bed and Karma started kissing me on the lips. While he was doing so I was taking off his clothes. So did he to me. When we were completely naked, Karma pinned me his bed kissed me on the lips and he slowly went down to my neck. I stuttered when I felt him biting my neck.

"K-Karma what are you doing" I said

But Karma didn't reply but made his tongue's way to my nipples. He started to suck on to them.

"Ka...rm...ahh" I said

Karma's tongue then began travel down to my stomach and went to my belly button. I stutteted because it tickled when he licks my belly button.

"It...tickles" I said

After that Karma made it to my dick in which started sucking. I moan as he was doing it. Because it just felt too good. While he was sucking on my dick his free hand had been fingering my ass

"Ah...i'm...about to...ah" I said before cumming

After I came we both panted. I faced my ass onto him and said "Fuck me" Without hesitation Karma climbed on the bed and entered his dick to my asshole. When the tip entered I was in pain.

"Endure the pain for a little while, Nagisa" said Karma

Slowly, his whole dick made it way to my asshole. After that he started thrusting me slowly until it became faster and faster. I moan he does so. Even though this is not our first time doing this, it felt really good this Karma came, he removed his dick and grabbed my legs. He lifted them till I was facing him. He again entered his dick to my asshole.

"No...ah...don't...ah..look" I said while covering my face with my hands

Karma's hand gently took away my hands and said

"Don't...worry.., ah...you...look...ah...cute"said Karma

I blushed even more when he said it. He started to kiss my lips as he was entering me.

"Let's..cum...together" said Nagisa

I hugged him and tried to hold out my cum till he cums.

"I'm...about..to..reach...my..limit" I said

"Let...it..all..out" said Karma

After that my my insides felt warm. He removed his dick in my asshole and laid next to me. We were face to face at that time so I went closer to his face and kissed him as if it was a good night kiss. I immediately fell asleep.

Karma's POV

Nagisa looks cute when he sleeps. While thinking this I started to trace his face with my pointer finger. Nagisa starts groan as I did this so I laughed. His sleeping demeanor makes me want to protect him even more. So I hugged him eventually fell asleep.

Nagisa's POV

I woke up and noticed the time. I quickly stood up and woke Karma.

"We're going to be late for school" I said

Karma closed his eyes and said "I'mnot going"

Started shake him so that we won't fall asleep again. He then stood up and said

"I'm up already" said Karma in a grumpy tone

Karma looked at me with puppy dog eyes and said "Won't you skip with me?" with a pretty cute tone.

I blushed at his action thought how hot he was. So I gave in and said "Alright"

Karma then hugged me dragged me down with him as he laid back to his sleeping position.

"This is why I love you, Nagisa" said Karma

I held the arm that hugged me with one hand and said "This is why I love you too"

We fell asleep immediately after that.

[Meanwhile at the classroom]

"Why do you think the two are absent?" said Sugino

"I bet 1000 yen that they did something only adults would" said Nakamura

"I bet 2000 yen that Nagisa got sick so Karma didn't bother" said Okuda

"I bet 5000 yen that are on a date" said Maehara

In the end the half of the class sided with Nakamura. While a one fourth to Okuda and another on fourth to Maehara.

[Next day]

Whemn Karma and Nagisa enyer the classroom. The class went in chaos. They were asked by the whole class why they were absent. Nagisa said that he got sick and Karma didn't bother to go. All most all them felt down while the others celebrated.

"What happened...when we were away?" said Nagisa

"Give us back our money" said the ones that lost

Nagis sweadropped and said at the back if his mind "I don't want them to know what really happened"

* * *

Thank you for reading :) I actually had fun writing this chapter XD Although it was hard to describe the sex scenes though XD


End file.
